


Incoming Call

by tayeah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ...kind of, Blatant female pandering, Dom Jumin, Dom/sub, Established Jumin/MC, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, no M/M content sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah
Summary: The phone calls from the RFA members sometimes come at the worst possible moments.Or the best.





	Incoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I have two favs on MyMe and that's that. 👀💦
> 
> This was my first time writing for this fandom. AND my first time writing anything even remotely resembling a threesome. AND my first time writing straight porn and I can't believe how awkward the process felt at some parts after years of writing about gays being gay ughhhhh
> 
> But here it is, PWP time with bf/husband Jumin and guest star Zen! Yay!!

Most of the time, MC was happy to get calls from the RFA. Majority of them happened at reasonable hours and, most importantly, at fitting moments.

Then there were those times when she was tied to the headboard of Jumin's bed in the short white dress he liked so much, and her phone suddenly came alive, playing a cheerful ringtone and flashing a picture of an undeniably handsome face on the screen.

"Ah, it's Zen", MC pretty much gasped out, tugging at the red ribbons on her wrists. "Let me get that."  
Jumin, sitting between her legs still clad in his suit, gave next to no reaction. He just continued removing his tie with an unimpressed expression on his face. "There is nothing of importance Hyun could possibly be calling you about."  
MC gave him an apologetic look. "You know him. He'll worry and won't stop calling until I pick up."

They both glanced at the screen of her phone as the ringtone stopped. Then it started playing again.

"See?" smirked MC. "Come on."  
"He's a nuisance."  
MC laughed, unaffected by the coldness of Jumin's expression. "We'll pick up where we left off soon."  
Jumin cocked an eyebrow. "It would help if you asked properly, though."  
MC's smile was a tone too dark and her voice a bit too husky when she replied: "Please, Jumin."

Still not too happy about the interruption but a little bit more pleased with how MC worded the plea, Jumin leaned forward to untie MC's wrists. He didn't pull away when she reached for her phone. Instead, he hovered over MC's body, one of his hands supporting his weight and the other landing on the soft, clothed curve of her waist.

"Hi, Zen", MC chirped to the phone. Evidently, she received an immediate lecture on not answering her calls, judging by the way she rolled her eyes at Jumin. "Sorry, I was kind of in the middle of something."

Jumin gave a small smirk at that. His fingertips traced MC's sides over the dress, wandering their way onto her hipbones.

MC listened in silence for a while as Zen rambled, her free hand running absently through Jumin's hair. She glanced at the expectant gray eyes and sighed a little; she loved the RFA, but all of the members sure talked a _lot_.

"Is this going to take long?" Jumin asked with a louder voice than usually, clearly on purpose.  
" _Was that the CEO-in-line?_ " Zen asked over the phone. " _Tell him to sod off. He can't hog you all to himself, MC._ "  
"Chill, Zen", MC laughed. "There's plenty of me for both of you."

Jumin gave him a look. A very, very strange look, paired with a tightening grip on her hip. MC felt her pulse quickening slightly as the tall man moved downwards, hand slipping under the hem of MC's dress. Jumin didn't have to say anything; the way his fingers traveled along MC's inner thighs while he maintained a stern eye contact was enough to remind MC who she belonged to.

" _What are you guys doing, anyway?_ " Zen asked curiously.

For a moment, MC could not find a word to answer with. How should she answer? 'Oh, just chilling, preparing to have another one of our regular BDSM-heavy sex sessions'?

"Um", she uttered. "Just… some quality time together."  
Jumin quirked an eyebrow.

Something about his gaze was definitely unusual. She mouthed a silent 'what?' at the man.

" _Quality time? Where are you?_ "

Instead of answering her wordless question, Jumin took his hands off MC's body, sitting back on his heels. He slowly shrugged off his suit jacket, then opened his belt, maintaining an eye contact. MC felt a familiar electric twitch in her body as she watched her lover pulling the leather belt off, almost making a show of it. Then he began unbuttoning his striped shirt.

Jumin smiled darkly as he spoke with a quiet voice. "Should he get to stay around, seeing he's so interested in what you're doing?"

MC huffed out a sharp breath.

They had talked about this – or, not exactly _this_ , but everything including possible and impossible fantasies – among which MC fostered the half-serious idea of threesome. Jumin knew fully well MC would welcome Zen into their bed had the opportunity come. He also knew it had nothing to do with what Jumin had or lacked – quite the opposite. Their sexual compatibility was amazing, but that didn't mean they both weren't open to exploring new things. More so, actually.

The shirt was now fully unbuttoned, revealing a vertical strip of light skin, from sharp collar bones to flat stomach, all the way down to the waist of his trousers. MC eyed on her lover's body, eyes dragging down on the bulge on the front. She swallowed.

Jumin tended to be possessive, but he also wanted MC to get everything she wanted. And right now it seemed that Jumin was quite okay with letting Zen in on their private moment.

So the only hesitant participant, the one she'd now have to reel in, was Zen.

Her voice was soft and husky as she slowly pronounced the explanatory words to the phone one by one: "We are… in bed."

For a second, Zen was completely silent, before he broke into shocked rambling. " _Oh_. Oh. _I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting something like that. Okay, so, I'm just going to –_ "  
"Zen", MC cut him off, "listen."  
" _No, I don't want to get in between you and – uh, whatever you like doing together._ "  
MC chuckled softly. "Would you like to know what we do together?"

Zen fell in bewildered silence.

"Would you like to listen?" MC added, biting her lower lip. "I'd like that."

The man at the other end of the line let out a strangled laughter, obviously fighting a battle between his abashment and his emerging interest, if not arousal. Then he managed a question: "Really?"

"I was supposed to have my wrists tied to the headboard", she said brashly, "but then you called. We're going to have to come up with something else. You might as well see this through."

She could practically hear Zen swallowing at the mental image.

" _Damnit, Jumin, making you do kinky stuff_ ", he grumbled. " _He doesn't force it on you, does he? You aren't too kind to say no? Because if he is, I'll –_ "  
"Oh, sweetheart", laughed MC. "I _love_ the kinky stuff."  
" _Oh. Okay._ " The confidence in Zen's voice was withering, as if he was getting lost in his imagination. " _Okay, good._ "  
"Good? Good that I'm on board, or good that I love kinky stuff?"  
" _I – it's good that you're on board._ "  
"Are you?"  
" _On board or into kinky stuff?_ "  
MC laughed. "Both."  
" _I… I'm more of a traditional lover myself, but I have no doubts you look good tied up._ " Zen stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. " _But… is he really in on this? I mean, I'd rather not have a hitman after me. The trust fund kid would probably feed my divine body to the furball._ "  
"He's in", she assured, then smirked. "Or well, not in, yet."

Zen was quiet for a while.

Then he spoke again, voice suddenly dripping with unrestrainable anticipation: " _You know, I do like hearing your voice. The beast does, too._ "

MC grinned widely in triumph, signaling Zen's agreement to Jumin.  
"Good", she whispered, "welcome."

Jumin, grown impatient for just listening to MC talking to Zen, leaned forward again, one hand running over her chest up to her neck. When it got to her jaw, he took a grip of it, forcing MC to look at him. His eyes flashed cold for a second, before he replaced his expression with a forced smile, eerily similar to the one he used while dealing with vile yet profitable people at work.

"Not going to break this off, but just a reminder to you both", he said with that superficial friendly expression on his face, but also with a voice heavy with dominance. "You're mine. He gets to participate as long as he knows it's only because _I_ allow it."  
"I think he knows, honey", MC said reassuringly. "He gets the fantasy, you get the real deal."  
Jumin shook his head and grip her face tighter, fingertips digging into her jawbones. "Not good enough. Tell him", he ordered, voice low and dark. "He can be disrespectful in basically everywhere else, but this is my bedroom."

MC's eyes were half-lidded but sparkling with excitement as she looked at Jumin through her fluttering eyelashes. "Zen. Jumin is in power", she said to the phone. "You can play with us, but we'll be playing by his rules. Okay?"

She hoped with all her might that Zen would, for once in his life, not start bitching because he didn't like Jumin's attitude.

" _Alright_ ", Zen said. " _Seems fair enough._ "  
MC sighed in relief. "He agrees."

"A very wise decision", Jumin commented.

Then he dove down to kiss MC roughly, his whole half-dressed body pinning her down on the bed. She moaned faintly into the kiss. It was audible enough for Zen to hear it.  
" _Are you – what was – uh._ "  
MC broke the kiss. "He's just kissing me", she said, trying not to moan too much at Jumin's body grinding against her. "Mmh – he's good at that."

Jumin confirmed the praise by immediately kissing MC deeper and moving his hand onto MC's breast, fondling it in a harsh way, effectively reminding her about her position. His other hand dug under the hem of her dress again, sliding up her thighs, reaching the place where her thigh met her crotch.

"Tell him what I'm doing to you", Jumin said with a low voice. "Paint the picture."  
"He's got his hand under my dress", MC told Zen on command. "The white one."  
" _You look beautiful in that_ ", Zen noted. " _Then again, you look beautiful in anything you wear._ "  
"Then I bet you'd love to see me in the red lace panties I'm wearing." MC smirked. "Which he's running his fingers over right now."  
Zen's breathing got a little bit more audible. " _Yeah?_ "  
"Yeah. He's… ah… teasing me."

Jumin's thumb brushed over the center, adding a little pressure to the spot that was getting damp. MC let out a soft gasp. She had gotten a little wet during Jumin's earlier administrations, and now the excitement of the situation was adding to it. She wondered how easy her state was to notice through the thin fabric of her panties.

The expression on Jumin's face was a clear enough answer. He squinted his eyes just a little, giving MC a look that was half accusative, half pleased.

"Lewd girl", he murmured. "You're really into this, aren't you."

Yes, he felt it. And yes, he played into it, teasing over the panties, making her close her eyes and squirm.

" _I take it it's cool if I imagine it's me doing that to you instead of him?_ "  
"Mmm – whatever works for you."  
_"Would you like it if I was?"_  
MC opened her eyes, a smile spreading on her face. "Well, in best case scenario, I'd have you both here."

Jumin uttered a small "hmph" as he hooked his fingers on the waistband of MC's panties and started pulling them off. "Greedy."  
"You've told me I can be greedy", MC reminded him.  
Jumin flashed her a sly smile. "I wasn't complaining."

The panties were left tangling on one of MC's ankles, while Jumin pushed her skirt up. He stopped for a while just to let his eyes run over her; he enjoyed the sight of MC lying on her back, skirt scooted up to her thighs and cheeks flushing.

"Mmh, if you were here, what would you like to do?" MC said to the phone.  
" _Hmm. Kiss you, obviously. Touch your breasts. You have such beautiful breasts, babe._ "  
"Oh, is that so", MC smiled, pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders and shoved the front of the dress down as well as he could to play with her tits over her bra. "So you've been eyeing me."  
" _How could I not? You know I've adored you ever since you first logged in._ "

As she spoke to Zen, she savored how Jumin looked just the way he savored the sight of her. He was truly enchanting like this, half-clothed and fully poised between her legs, chest rising slightly as he breathed in the moment. She reached to touch Jumin's body, but he blocked her, gripping her wrist and pressing it against the mattress.

"Speak", he said.  
MC hummed in delightment. "He just took off my panties. He's – _oh_ –"

The rest of the sentence was swallowed as Jumin slid his fingers among the slit between MC's legs, dipping the tip of his index finger into her folds. She felt it meeting her wetness, pushing into it, spreading it.

" _He's what?_ "

MC realized she was already so out of breath it was a little bit embarrassing. "His… fingers", was all she could manage.  
" _Oh. Nice. Damn, I want to do that too._ "

Jumin's fingers brushed over MC's perked nub, drawing more sounds out of her. He started to slowly rub it, with firm, but somehow still gentle fingers, settling into a rhythm he knew MC best responded to. He took MC's wrist and brought her hand to palm the tented front of his trousers.

"Zenny?" MC asked, eyes now glued to Jumin's crotch.  
" _Yeah?_ "  
"Do you have your cock out?"  
Zen let out a heavy breath. " _I don't yet._ "  
"Take it out for me?"

Biting her lower lip, MC listened to the subtle rustling she supposed was caused by Zen getting rid of his clothes. Jumin kept working his fingers on her, slowly, studying MC's face.

"You too. Please", MC said, desperately trying to unbutton his trousers with one hand. It was challenging, but she managed.

Jumin took a brief break on her administrations on MC to push down his trousers and underwear at once – not all the way down, just to his thighs, enough to fully reveal his stiff prick. MC's hand was on it as soon as it could, running down the length and wrapping around it.

" _Done_ ", Zen informed him. " _I'm naked. I'm in my bed. What do you want me to do?_ "  
"Stroke yourself", said MC softly, doing the same to Jumin. "But not too much."

She heard Zen hissing lightly and could guess the reason; the first touch, an alleviating yet agitating contact to where Zen was hard, aching. She pictured the man, one hand holding the phone and one on his dick, all of his muscled body on display. She pictured his abs tensing. Eyes closing. Flush creeping up on the ridiculously beautiful face.

Jumin tensed at MC's touch, too, breathing raggedly. Suddenly he pushed a finger deep into MC. It slid in easily; she whimpered and squirmed, her body automatically reaching for more contact.

" _What's going on? Talk to me, babe._ "  
"A finger inside of me –"  
"Two", corrected Jumin.  
"– ah, two – I couldn't tell, I'm too wet."

Zen hissed again and sped up his pumps, judging by his more erratic breathing. " _Ah, babe, you're killing me. What I'd give to have my mouth on you right now._ "

MC wasn't sure if she moaned for Jumin's fingers or Zen's words, but it didn't matter. Her hand left Jumin's cock as she quickly reached out to press on his shoulder, urging him to get lower.

In contrast to MC's wishes, the man stopped moving completely. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked down on her. "Such behavior will get you nowhere, princess."  
"Please", MC whispered, eyes glowing in desperation as she looked pleadingly at Jumin. " _Please_ , Jumin."  
"Better."

Never withdrawing his fingers from MC, Jumin adjusted his position, pushed her legs further apart with his other hand and dipped his mouth between them. He gave her pussy a long lick, as if to test her reactions.

"Speak to him", Jumin reminded her.  
"He has", MC croaked more than spoke, watching as Jumin ran his tongue over her clit. "Ah – mouth. On me."  
" _Ah, shit_ ", Zen said with utterly shameless fascination. " _How does that feel, babe?_ "

MC didn't answer with words, but with a string of moans. She couldn't help it, not with Jumin's tongue flicking on his clit and his fingers plunging into her in a quick rhythm. He knew fully well where he could make the most sparks light up in her body, and he rubbed mercilessly right there. It didn't take long until she felt pleasure gathering, piling up, boiling.

She abandoned using names on purpose, begging both guys as she whined: "I need to come, baby, I'm going to."

Jumin looked up at her, withdrawing his mouth just enough to speak. "Tell him not to, or he's out."  
"Don't you dare, Zen", she panted to the phone, "don't you dare come yet."

She was answered with a frustrated, heated growl, but by the long forced deep breaths, she could tell Zen had stopped his hand. " _Cruel. Just cruel._ "

"I know just how good you sound to him", Jumin clarified with a low grumble. "He's going to be at the edge in no time listening to it. He's not used to handling your impact."  
MC moaned – at everything, at the commend, at the thought of Zen hardly containing himself, and at Jumin doing what he did so well until she was right at the point of coming.

It was like Zen sensed what Jumin had just said, even though he couldn't hear it. " _You're just gorgeous, MC, you're driving me crazy just by your voice. I want to hear you come. Come for me, babe._ "

And as if on cue, she did, body spasming and squirming and turning her voice from heavy panting into loud, high-pitched sobbing, sure to tell Zen exactly what she was feeling. The wave of pleasure prolonged and hit again as Jumin kept going, locking her hips down to the mattress with an iron grip and fucking her through it with his fingers and tongue.

She could almost feel the presence of both men on her, their touches all over her body, their lust all around her.

Then the orgasmic wave passed, and her body went limp with exhaustion.

Jumin withdrew, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling darkly. "You're magnificent like this, darling."  
" _Wow_ ", Zen added his praise almost at the exact same time, a little out of breath. " _Wow. That was… incredible. Utterly incredible. I could listen to that for days._ "  
MC tried to form words, but all she could manage at first was a groggy laughter. "Well… Thank you", she then said, again careful not to specify which one she was talking to.

She watched Jumin get up wordlessly, shrug off his shirt and dig up a condom from his nightstand drawer.

"Take your dress off", he ordered simply.

MC struggled with the phone, but managed to get out of her dress with it on her hand. She updated Zen shortly: "Dress is gone. Just bra left."  
" _Take off your bra too. I want to imagine all of you._ "  
"Aren't you both bossy all of a sudden", MC smirked, but reached to her backside to open the hook.  
" _You've made the beast wait, babe_ ", Zen said with a sinfully velvety voice, making MC shiver while she tossed her bra. " _And it is seeking for amends._ "

Jumin stood by the end of the bed, keeping an eye on MC. He took his time rolling the condom over his erection, stroking his cock a few times before straightening up to just stare down at MC. The stare worked just like it was intended to – she felt like a prey, about to get devoured the second Jumin decided he wanted to.

"Here we go", MC said weakly to the phone.

Jumin dropped down on the bed and turned her over to her stomach roughly, yanking on her hips to get her ass up to meet his groin.

"What do you want?" Jumin asked, as if it wasn't clear. He pressed his cock against MC's crotch; it slid against her maddeningly, not dipping in, just teasing her entrance.

"I want… hnn…" MC whimpered and almost dropped the phone. She adjusted her position and then pushed back against Jumin, grinding against the cock greedily.

Jumin snaked his fingers into MC's hair, extracting a yelp from her as he tugged.  
"What do you want? Tell me", he ordered again, rougher this time. Then, a bit surprisingly: "Tell us both."

"I want to be fucked", MC sputtered, fingers tightening around the phone, body seeking for more friction from the man behind him. "I need to be filled. Oh god, I need your cock inside of me."

Zen let out a telling sound, no doubt gripping his dick again with new fervor, at the same moment as Jumin slid his cock into her wet opening. MC whined, body immediately arching to meet the other, demanding for more. Jumin held her still, hands on her hips, pulling out slowly and then ramming back in with force.

"Yes", MC moaned. "Fuck me hard like that – you make me feel so good."  
" _Jesus, babe_ ", Zen groaned, fire in his voice. " _You have no idea what you're doing to me._ "

Jumin settled into a rhythm, heated and demanding but not yet full speed, easily controlling MC's body to drive into her as he pleased. He took his time watching as MC writhed underneath him.

Her body and mind were burning with several layers of arousal; Jumin knew how to fuck her good, knew how to make her feel the right things both mentally and physically – and somewhere over a distance, Zen was touching himself because of her, hoping he could do the same, hoping they could both have her at their mercy. She had the undivided attention of two gorgeous men on her at once, and she was almost overwhelmed with how much she loved it. Despite her submission to Jumin, she felt more powerful than she could ever remember feeling.

Each thrust forced a huff of air out of her, turning her into a panting mess.

Zen let out a shaky laughter. " _God, if I was there, I'd_ wreck _you_."

MC let out a particularly sharp moan at the words.

"Wreck me", she managed to word out in between gasps.

Jumin leaned over MC and pushed her head down. She switched the ear she was holding the phone on and pressed the side of her face to the mattress in submission, earning an appreciative groan from Jumin. He kept his hand on her hair, gripping but not pulling, just to add volume to his dominance.

MC caught a glimpse of him over her shoulder. The man was stunning, all sex appeal and power. His hips snapped against her in a quickening rhythm. He seemed to be content – no, more than content, elated – about how MC was presented before him; face and breasts pressed to the mattress but ass up in the air so Jumin could hold onto it and just pound, pound, pound.

" _I can't hold it much longer, you're too much_ ", Zen panted into the phone.

She pictured Zen, beautiful as always but more obscenely disheveled than he had ever allowed himself to be seen. Out of breath, sweat on his skin, teeth digging onto his lower lip. Trying to resist an orgasm. Wanting the orgasm.

MC looked over her shoulder again, giving Jumin a desperate look. Jumin gave her hair a stronger tug in response, as if that was a signal. Then he adjusted his tempo, starting to truly fuck her ruthlessly, with quick sharp plunges that forced her to wail into the phone.

"Come into me, babe", she managed to speak with broken breaths, directing her words to neither of the men in particular, and to both of them. "Do it – I'm – ah –"

She heard how Zen's panting broke into an orgasmic cry, and just one or two thrusts later Jumin slammed into her and stilled. Her ears were filled with lewd, mesmerizing groans as both men came, one into her craving insides, one into his hand miles away, but somehow just as close.

Jumin shivered with aftershocks, until he slumped down against MC's back.

Zen's voice died down. Only occasional sharp exhales remained.

They each focused on catching their breaths in silence for a long while. MC almost forgot to hold onto the phone in her dizziness. Euphoria kept swirling inside of her, slowly making way to reality.

Jumin dropped small kisses on MC's neck before he pulled out from her.  
"Are you happy, princess?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

MC contemplated the question. She was spent, she was sweaty, she was overwhelmed – but was she happy?

Definitely.

"I'm really happy", she said smiling.

Jumin studied her face quietly. His eyes were normally so cold and hard, but at times like this – when they were alone, when the eyes looked only at her – they were soft.

She leaned in to kiss him slowly before saying: "I really love you, Jumin."

" _Uh. Guys?_ " MC heard Zen's voice over the phone.  
"Yeah", she said snapping out of her romantic thoughts, quickly adjusting his grip on the phone. "Everything okay, Zenny?"  
" _Yeah_ ", Zen mumbled, " _I'm more than fine._ "

For a brief moment, MC wondered how Zen looked right after an orgasm. Dazzling, probably. It was Zen. Too bad she couldn't witness it.

"I'm glad you agreed to this", she said gently.  
" _Are you kidding me? I'm lucky as hell. I never thought the trust fund kid would let me in on your sex life. Not in a million years. Not even via phone._ "  
"Yet look what happened", MC chuckled. "This was fun."  
" _It was_ ", Zen sighed theatrically, getting back to his usual self. " _It's a shame I'll go back to being miserably single now that this beautiful dream has faded. Goodbye, top of the world. Hello, the rest of my life reminiscing the moment of glory._ "  
MC giggled. "Dramatic much?"

Jumin rolled his eyes at MC's giggling, then touched her face, pushing a few loose strands of hair off it.

"End the call", he said calmly. "I want you to myself."  
MC put her fingers into Jumin's hair affectionately. "I should hang up, Zen."  
" _Tell the bastard I said hi_ ", grumbled Zen. " _And… tell him thanks, I guess._ "

As MC tapped on the red button on the screen and Zen's name disappeared, a content expression took over Jumin's face.

"He said thank you", she said. "One would think he actually tolerates you."  
Jumin shrugged. "It might be so. But if he ever calls you again to interrupt us, I'll block him from your phone."  
MC laughed mischievously. "What if _we_ called _him?_ "

Jumin stayed quiet for a while, his expression as cool as if he was deliberating a business deal.

"Well, that would make all the difference, wouldn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> 👀👀👀
> 
> Please tell me what you think! ♥
> 
> You can also catch me at [twitter](http://twitter.com/tayeahfics) or [tumblr](http://tayeah.tumblr.com).


End file.
